


I’ll Be There

by SmolKirbyFWS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKirbyFWS/pseuds/SmolKirbyFWS
Summary: A brief look at the night of two lovers. Despite everything that goes their way, the love they have for one another will keep them going until the end.





	I’ll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two short Nanamiki NSFW stories that I’ve written roughly two years ago. Came across them again and I figured that I’d post them.
> 
> Wanted to really capture the softness and love of the two, I imagine that there would be a lot of comfort and support coming from both of them. Not much else to say, just wanted to write an erotic yet sweet and comforting story involving the two.

'Mm...Ugh~!'

The gentle pleads echoed within the dark room along with the soft creaking of the bed rocking back and forth. Midnight shades covered the world, leaving the two alone, only to be tangled in a session of foreplay and attention towards only each other. Now a time where they're all alone, the two proceeded to give the other loving treatment to prove they're safe in their grasps. 

Droplets of sweat and saliva caressed down both their bodies, slick from their actions to convey their pent-up emotions towards one another. Her crouch against the nurse's thigh, Chiaki sat up to begin grinding, her knee pounding against Mikan’s own sensitive sex. They've been doing this for roughly an hour now, coming a few number of times each. To them, it's a beautiful experience and would gladly continue until their both completely satisfied.

Wet noises could be heard, their fluids mixing, smacking against each other's skin. This only encouraged them to please each other to and continue on for as long as they can. 'Oh... Chiaki~! I need you... Please~!'

Mikan was a clear moaner, even with her past experiences with Chiaki, she could never hold her tongue. It can't be helped, it's easy for her to be expressive no matter what the situation is, unlike the gamer who tends to keep a calm expression at any given point. Of course, her loudness had led to... awkward encounters in the past. But it was her sign of receiving the treatment and Chiaki could never stop that. As long as she's enjoying their experience, then nothing could bother her, as long as her beloved felt the emotion she presented.

The pace of their movement only quickened, the passion increasing ten-folds. Pleasured cries escaping from Mikan's lips let out of the room and now Chiaki began humming and whimpering, succumbing closer to the pleasure. Each trust became much more difficult, tired from all the effort they've put in, but they couldn't just stopped. They were so close, desperate on the arrival of their sweet release.

'I'm... gonna cum... Mikan...!'

'Yes... mm... me too... Cum with me...!'

Any ounce of restriction they that they maintained has now been discarded, only to be replaced with a new-found encouragement to quicken their movements and fluidly rub their sexes. Moans filled the room with both of them arching over, the salty taste of their sweat coating their mouths. By any point, they'll successfully reach their peak and satisfy the burning sensation within their loins. 

With one final thrust, the two girls had finally came to their climax and lead to the release of a loud cry, Mikan’s noticeably drawn out. Neither of them moved from their position, the flowing impact of their orgasms left them paralyzed, only to softly shiver. They were wet, dripping from the sweat and saliva from their open mouths. The energy they had was gone, and with after a minute, they laid back down with a slump. Chiaki rested on the crook of Mikan's neck, only to feel the nurse's hand wrapping around her.

Both of them were panting heavily, calming down from their previous performance. Writhing in their embracing, they stayed close in a tight contact. Slowly, they're minds became less hazy and bodies less tense. It didn't took long to finally catch their breath and truly relax.

For a small period of time, they simply laid there, resting while staring into deep nothing. The only noises made were the soft breathing and the slight creaking of the bed when they softly moved in place. As tender as the moment is, it's a huge contrast to their activity mere minutes ago, their arousal taking over and allowed themselves to make love. In a way, it's hard to imagine that it now transpired to such a gentle position they're in now, but neither could ask for anything better.

Finally level-headed, Chiaki rolled over and slouched next to Mikan's right side. The nurse turned to her side, facing towards the other girl and extended her arms around her shoulders. Chiaki snuggled up towards her, breasts pushing up, resulting in a slight blush from the taller girl.

'Mm...That was nice...' Chiaki's voice was husky and her tired eyes now only half-lidded. She always has gotten tired easily, it doesn't take a lot for her to get exhausted. An unfortunate habit of hers, especially with acts like these as she tends to fall asleep while in the heat. The nurse has to deal with this a lot...

'M-Mhm, t-thank you for that.' Mikan smiled sweetly.

'Yep...'

With their loving words, the two could finally drift off to slumber. Chiaki's practically on the edge of entering a deep sleep and Mikan was rather tired herself. These two were in a loving moment, now in peace where they can hold on to one another. Nothing else could make these two feel even more safe than this.

'Hey, Mikan, are you tearing up?'

The nurse was in shock, until she realized it to. She was in fact watering in her eyes. 'Oh... S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to-'

She was cut off by the gamer who gave her a gentle kiss, softly brushing against her and feeling at ease at the softness. Obviously shocked at first, but she soon leaned forward, deepening the contact to her lips. Once the gamer was done, she pulled back, forming a soft smile.

'It's okay, you don't have to worry. I know you've been through a lot but you're safe. You're safe here with me.'

'H-huh?'

'You just seem really happy right now, you can't help it. You've done nothing wrong, so don't worry, I'll be there all the way.'

A strong sensation whelmed up inside Mikan, one that was irresistible and would never dare replace. For a long time, she felt pity upon herself, feeling mad if she deserved to be left aside. Never once did she felt important, and when she did, it was only temporarily. Either by other's uses or simply false emotions, Mikan believed she would never experience the true warmth of being someone she could share her feelings towards.

As she thought of this more, she began to believe that this was simply selfishness. Maybe she deserved the treatment, never earned to receive respect towards everyone. Her inner thoughts had always lead her downward to her own void of negativity and fear, constantly questioning herself of who she truly is. It hurts her deeply to think of it.

Yet she still continues on, making her way to live her life despite her inner torment and weakness of communication. Whether she was in denial of how she proceed herself, she never had it in her to give up. She could never give up, not with a full life ahead of her, ready to one day change all the fear she has to forever hold.

Now she's in the embrace of a young girl who shows her love and every word she makes comes out genuin. For once, she doesn't feel like saying the wrong thing will stain their relationship, that simply being herself is enough to stay around. Never in a long time did she believed she could get to feel this, but now, her life is filled with pure bliss. And she has Chiaki to thanks for all of it.

With a sniff, Mikan hugged her tighter, holding her tight as if she could leave at any moment. 'T-thank you, for everything.'

Her eyes shutting, Chiaki gave her one last kiss to the cheek. 'Mm...love you.'

'Hehe...I love you too...'


End file.
